digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Greymon
Greymon Greymon L |n2=(Zh:) 暴龍獸/暴龙兽 Bào lóng shòu |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , |s1=Greymon-species |s2=BlackGreymon |s3=Greymon (2010 anime) |s4=Greymon O |s5=GeoGreymon |s6=Greymon X }} Greymon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name is derived from " " and whose design is derived from the . Its cranial skin has hardened so that it is covered in a -like shell. It is an extremely aggressive Digimon, with a rough disposition and a body like a lethal weapon,[http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/city/gallery/ver1/v1_gray.html Digimon Ver. 1: Greymon] covered in sharp claws and gigantic horns which tear through everything.[http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/city/gallery/p0/3-1.html Digimon Pendulum ZERO: Virus Busters: Greymon] As for why a Dinosaur Digimon is in the Metal Empire, it seems to still be a mystery.[http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/city/gallery/p5/3-1.html Digimon Pendulum 5: Metal Empire: Greymon] However, it is highly intelligent for its appearance, and if you're able to tame it then there probably isn't any monster as strong. The Greymon that inhabit the Folder Continent don't have frenzied personalities, and because of their great intellect they are able to use fighting styles that rely on cooperation and coordinated attacks with their comrades.[http://www.digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=mf0LWYIjpzo%3D Digimon Life: Greymon] Digimon Adventure A Greymon appeared as a slave of , fighting Tai's Greymon in an arena. It is defeated after Tai's Greymon dark digivolves to and destroys it. Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars (manga) A Greymon is among the many Digimon imprisoned in the Dark Crystal Palace in the Rain Zone. C'mon Digimon Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Greymon worked in Hospitown with two Centarumon and a Meramon. They helped to take down Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown. Digimon Next Digimon World Greymon can be digivolved from Agumon. Agumon can digivolve to Greymon by having Offense, Defense, Speed, and Brains at 100, 30g, 1 Care mistake or less and Discepline at 90%. Greymon can digivolve further into a MetalGreymon (Virus) or SkullGreymon. Greymon, as well as several other Digimon, is frail in cold conditions and cannot last long in Freezeland. A wild Greymon appears in front of Jijimon's house after a prosperity rating of 15 or higher. He forces a fight against you, and promises to join the city if he is defeated. Greymon runs the Arena Tournament, and sets the dates for specific tournaments. Digimon World 2 Greymon digivolves from Agumon, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon, MasterTyrannomon, or SkullGreymon. It can also be found with Apemon and ShimaUnimon on the fifth or so floor of a domain after the first Blood Knight attack. If you DNA De-Digivolve it with Airdramon, you can get Veemon. He also appear as a boss in modem domain, with Saberdramon and ToyAgumon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Greymon is the last opponent in Beginner City's Battle Arena after you beat A. He belongs to a Red Card, which has 850 HP, 600 deadly attack, 420 triangle attack, and circle-counterattack. His support card, can boost his own attack +300. Digimon World 3 All of the starter Digimon can digivolve into Greymon. Its appearance is slightly different, with a thinner and more muscular body. It is also the most powerful Champion Digimon card. It is a red Champion Digimon card with 20/20. Greymon can DNA Digivolve with Hookmon to form Agunimon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World DS Greymon digivolves from Agumon at level 15 and 60 friendship, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon at level 25 with 80 friendship. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Greymon is #086 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 170 HP, 165 MP, 115 Attack, 92 Defense, 72 Spirit, 80 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Critical 2 traits. It dwells in the Task Canyon. Greymon digivolves from Agumon at level 18 with 340 dragon EXP and can digivolve to MetalGreymon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Greymon, your Digimon must be at least level 18, with 340 Dragon exp. Greymon can DNA Digivolve to DoruGreymon with Garurumon, or to SkullGreymon with Devidramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Greymon digivolves from Agumon and can digivolve into MetalGreymon or SkullGreymon. It can be found in the North Cave. Digimon World Championship Greymon can digivolve from Agumon or BlackAgumon with 6 battles, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon with at least 10 battles, MetalGreymon (Virus) with 30 Vaccine AP and 8 battles or SkullGreymon if you pass time. Digimon Battle Greymon is Agumon's General Champion form. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 and has the "Rage" Trait. Greymon's Skill 1 is Great Horn Attack, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Mega Flame, which is a distant single target skill. Digimon Masters Greymon can be found in Western Area:East. Attacks *'Nova Blast'This attack is named "Digi Nova Blast" in Digimon Adventure, "The Birth of Greymon" 02 and "Nova Flame" in the first part of Digimon: The Movie, which is the dubbed version of the ''Digimon Adventure'' movie. (Mega Flame): Spews ultra-high-temperature flames or a flame shot from its mouth to reduce everything to ashes. *'Great Horns Attack'This attack is named "Great Horn Attack" in Digimon Battle and retains its original name of "Great Antler" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Great Antler): Impales the opponent on its horns. *'Grey Tooth' *'Great Tooth' *'Horn Impulse': Attacks the opponent with its horns. *'Tail Crash': Slams its tail into the opponent. *'Fire Wall': Spews out an encroaching wall of flames. Greymon (2010 anime) , , , , , , |s1=Greymon-species |s2=#Greymon |f2=Greymon |s3=Greymon O |gallery_name=Greymon }} Greymon (2010 anime) is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from " " (old or ancient). It is a -type Digimon. As a Digimon specializing in offensive power, its combat instinct is extremely high, and it possesses a cruel, brutal nature to not stop battling until it annihilates the opponent, so ordinary Digimon are not even able to approach it, as they are pushed back by the strange fighting spirit it gives off to its surroundings. It displays its especially tremendous fighting strength along with its sturdy flesh in close combat. Each of its techniques possesses immense destructive power, and furthermore, it can probably be said that it is almost impossible to hit Greymon in close combat because of its quick movements. Because its personality wouldn't show mercy, probably even to others of the same family, there is nothing but difficulty in using Greymon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/greymon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Greymon] Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Attacks *'Mega Flame': Attacks with a high-temperature jet of flames that burns its surroundings to cinders. *'Blaster Tail': Drives its tail into opponents for 360° around itself. *'Horn Strike': Assaults the opponent with a technique effective for both approach and retreat. Attacks in Super Digica Taisen *'Storm Horn' Greymon O Greymon O is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from " " (old or ancient). It is an orange version of Greymon (2010 anime). Greymon X , , , , |n1=(Ja:) グレイモン Greymon |s1=Greymon-species |s2=#Greymon |f2=Greymon |gallery_name=Greymon }} Greymon X is a Greymon modified through the X-Antibody. Digimon D-Cyber Attacks *'Nova Blast' (Mega Burst) *'Great Antler' *'Grey Tooth' Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Dinosaur Digimon Category:Digimon species